Kazzak X Isaak
Character Kazzak © Bamf Isaak Deng © Zilver_Hawk Support 'Support Level C' Kazzak: *looking at a map* Where to head to... where to head... Isaak: *walking briskly down the road, his violin case in hand* ... Kazzak: *points to a random place on the map* Alright, why not here? *stands up just as the man is walking by* Oh, pardon me.. Isaak: *stops* Yes, Sir? Kazzak: Oh *laughs* No, I only meant pardon me for nearly bumping into you! *glances at the violin case* You play? Isaak: Yes, Sir. I have taught myself... I play for money in my spare time. Kazzak: Oh, that sounds fun! I wish I was better at playing instruments. That's the life right, just playing music on the side of the road all day? Isaak: No Sir. I work in my father's shop. He does not know that I sneaked out... Kazzak: Oh, he doesn't let you go out to play your music? Isaak: ...He would not approve. Kazzak: How come? Isaak: It is...a woman's hobby in my home country. Kazzak: Oh nonsense! Everyone loves music, not just girls. Isaak: My father does not. Kazzak: Well there's got to be something wrong with him then! I've never heard of someone who doesn't like music! Isaak: There is not much that he does like. Kazzak: Hmm, how about jokes? Isaak: *raises an eyebrow* ...Jokes? Kazzak: You know, jokes or games or anything like that? He's got to have something he enjoys! Isaak: I think he enjoys yelling... Kazzak: *laughs* Well, maybe you should just explain to him logically why you want to play your instrument. He should listen, right? Isaak: ...No. I am most certain that he will not. And I am not willing to risk the chance. I am content sneaking off. Kazzak: Suppose he catches you though? Isaak: He...will not. Kazzak: How do you know? Isaak: Because I am careful. Kazzak: Still, everyone makes mistakes Isaak: Then...I will not. I wish to play. I would hate it if he took it from me... Kazzak: I still don't see why you cannot just confront him.. how bad can he really be? Isaak: *looks down* ...Very. Kazzak: Hmm... I guess I wouldn't really be one to know. Arent you old enough to be free from his control though? Isaak: It is...difficult... I must be going though, Sir. I am already late returning. Kazzak: Oh.. I'm sorry. Of course, fare well Isaak: .... *runs off without another word* Kazzak: Poor boy.. End of Support C 'Support Level B' Isaak: Huang....? *knocks on a door* ...Please come out. Kazzak: *passing by* Hmm? Wonder whats going on? Isaak: Huang... You will find someone-*the door opens and someone throws a book at him. He manages to duck* ...Was that necessary Christine? Kazzak: *walks a little closer so he can eavesdrop* Huh.. Isaak: He...was not right? Please...you need to come home. *mutters several foreign phrases* Kazzak: *Picks up the book that had been thrown and hands it to Isaak* Um.. here? Isaak: ...Thank you...Sir. My sister has a bit of a temper... Kazzak: Apparently... Isaak: I think...her boyfriend upset her... Kazzak: I see. Are you going to be the heroic brother and beat him up then? *chuckles* Isaak: No sir... I do not like getting pulled into her relationship problems... Kazzak: Haha I suppose that might be for the best Isaak: She has had many...many boyfriends... Kazzak: Oh, I see... Isaak: *knocks on the door again* Huang? ...I will come back in the morning? Kazzak: Better just leave her alone... Isaak: *sighs* Father will not like this... Kazzak: You and your father seem to have quite the issues Isaak: He is rather hateful towards my mother and sister... I express no desire to become like him. When my sister is of age, we shall leave together. Kazzak: Hmm.. I'm sorry to hear that... Isaak: I do not need your pity. I have been doing some calculating and at the rate he drinks he will be dead within ten or so years. Kazzak: So you'll abandon your mother with him, though? Isaak: *bites his lip* Perhaps I should ponder this situation a bit more... Kazzak: Perhaps. I'm still sorry your father is so harsh though... Isaak: It is none of your concern, Sir. I will be fine. Kazzak: I can still be sorry, you know... Isaak: I do not understand why you must though. Feeling sorrowful for me will do me no good and it means nothing. I have no need for pity. Kazzak: *grins* Sorry its just something us normal folk do.. Isaak: There is no logic in sorrow... Kazzak: Not everything has to be logical, you know Isaak: Then...what is the point if it is not? Kazzak: *smiles* To make life worth living! Like your music. Its not logical to do that, right? Yet you go out of your way, sneaking around your father just for the chance to play Isaak: ...It requires logic to play though. To tune, to repair, to memorize compositions, to write them... I am also able to earn my own money. There is logic behind my hobby. Kazzak: Yes, but is the only reason you play to earn money? Or do you get some sort of satisfaction out of it? Isaak: ...I do not understand the question...Satisfaction? Kazzak: There's a lot of ways to earn money. How come you choose to play violin for money? Isaak: It...is what I know how to do. *shrugs* I suppose I do enjoy it better than working in a shop... Kazzak: Exactly! Isaak: That does not mean I have to openly show affection for it though. Kazzak: *rolls his eyes and chuckles* Youre impossible.. Isaak: No. I am simply practical. If no one knows what you care about, they cannot take it away from you. Kazzak: Well now I know though Isaak: You do not know everything I care about, but I would appreciate it if you did not tell anyone. Kazzak: Hmm.. Any money in it for me? Isaak: I...will see what I can find... Kazzak: *laughs* No, no. I can't steal from a kid. I'll catch you later.. *walks away* Isaak: *furrows his brow in confusion* ...So he...does not want money...? End of Support B 'Support Level A' Kazzak: *playing his panflute terribly* Isaak: *walking by, he winces at the horribly out of tune notes* ...Good...goddess... Kazzak: Oh, hey there! Isaak: Please...with all due respect...stop... Kazzak: Stop wh- oh! Yeah, sorry, I'm not very good.. Isaak: You are just...very out of tune... Kazzak: Tune..? But.. its a panflute! Isaak: You are still flat. Kazzak: But its a panflute! You can't be flat on a panflute... can you? Isaak: You can be flat on any instrument, even a drum. Kazzak: ..oh. Huh... Isaak: *kneels down and opens his violin case* Let me help you... Kazzak: Sure! Isaak: Try to...imitate the sound. *plays an A* Kazzak: *plays several notes at once* Isaak: *winces* ...A bit lower...*plays an A again* Kazzak: *tries again and comes much closer* Hey! That actually sounded decent! Isaak: Perhaps...you just need someone to teach you to play... Kazzak: I can't afford someone to teach me to play instruments! Isaak: I would...teach you, but I am afraid I am not too skilled myself... Kazzak: Lets hear you play something! Isaak: Eh...of course... *begins to play the opening of Mi Mancherai* Kazzak: Wow! That's amazing! Isaak: It is...just a simple composition. Kazzak: Much better than I could ever play! Isaak: I still have a lot to learn. Kazzak: Everyone has something to learn Isaak: *is silent for a long while* I have...done some thinking. Kazzak: Oh? About what? Isaak: What I will do about my father... Kazzak: And what shall you do? Isaak: Well...even if Christine and I leave mother will still be sad... In all actuality, the only way for everyone to be happy is for me to honorably end his life. Kazzak: Uh... wait youre gonna kill him? Isaak: Yes, Sir. It seems to be the only probable solution. Kazzak: Look, I'm all for running away from your problems. You, your sister, your mom. But killing..? Isaak: You have not met him. I...I can do it. I can take care of my mother and sister better than he can. Kazzak: What's he done? Is it really justifiable to kill the man? Isaak: He r....*bites his lip* I do not have to explain my actions. Kazzak: I'm afraid you do if you're going to take a man's life... Isaak: *his lip trembles a bit breaking his usual stone cold demeanor, but he manages to maintain his composure* And who are you to say that I cannot? Kazzak: Look, I'm not saying I'm the best guy around, but I always have a good reason before I kill someone. Is he physically harming people? Isaak: That is...one way to put it. Kazzak: What do you mean? How serious is it? Isaak: *averts his gaze* I would rather not say... Kazzak: Well you can't go murdering him if you refuse to give me a legitimate reason why he deserves to die. If you can though, hell, I'll help you do the job. Isaak: He...He raped Christine... Kazzak: ..your sister? Isaak: *nods* .... Kazzak: *draws his knife* Alright, well let's go kill him then. Isaak: *blinks* Now? Kazzak: Good of time as any right? Isaak: I...do not think I...could... Kazzak: Why not? Just a minute ago you wanted to... Isaak: I...can barely hold a weapon. I meant...not now.... Kazzak: *grins a bit* Sounds like someone's finally starting to show some emotion. That's why I'm here to help. I'm a thief, I know how to catch people off guard. Isaak: I still could not pay you for your services... Kazzak: I'm more than happy to kill any bastard that's sick enough to rape his own daughter. I don't need money for the job Isaak: It would not be proper of me. Kazzak: *rolls his eyes* Alright fine, how about you keep helping me with my music in exchange for it? Isaak: *thinks for a moment* Yes, Sir. Kazzak: *smiles* It's a deal then End of Support A Kazzak, the Cheery Rogue, and Isaak, the Soulless Musician Isaak's father died of "natural causes" that night, though Isaak of course knew the truth. Kazzak took him up on his offer, learning to play his panflute slightly more on tune with every session. Isaak's mother and sister lived their lives in peace, and Isaak was finally able to share his secret with them. He played on the streets nearly every day, Kazzak tagging along as often as he could